International patent application WO 00/64183 applied by Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V. and published on Oct. 26, 2000 describes a game in which a video is divided into a plurality of pieces, each piece being separately encoded according to the MPEG4 standard. In the described application, the user has all the pieces at his disposal, but in a random order. The game consists in reordering the pieces of the video while the video is played.